


琵琶行—初遇

by Maga1827



Series: 中唐司马合集 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Summary: 浔阳江头遇琵琶，魂归故乡万里安——琵琶女与白乐天的故事
Series: 中唐司马合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682491
Kudos: 2





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 作者我最近谈恋爱了，最近可能都没有时间写文，这个系列就先写到琵琶行吧。这篇写得有点艰难，不知道为什么。  
> 另外，JOJO上头中，等我有空了先写爽了黄金体验X性感手枪再说。嘿嘿嘿，米斯达真的好辣哦！！！！！！！！！

元和十一年秋，浔阳江边。  
夜将临，小仆提着灯走在司马的身侧，仔细为他引路。这是一条直通往浔阳江码头的大路，尘土扬扬，时有坑洼。小仆走得辛苦，无比想念起北边的繁京，不过想来他家司马大人只会比他更加思念。远谪之苦，不堪言说。所幸，总有信件和友人自远方问安来。今日，正是司马大人送别前几日来访的熊从事大人。熊大人身长八尺，体魄康健，走在司马大人的旁边，为羸弱的大人挡了不少的秋风。即使如此，寒风萧瑟，浔阳的风中总带了阴寒的水汽，司马大人穿着京中带出来最厚的斗篷也不免战战，只好抿紧了唇忍耐。江边停了好些船，从画舫到轻舟都有。  
“孺登，替我问微之安好。” 临了熊大人登船之际，司马大人发着颤又一次嘱咐。  
熊孺登稍嫌无奈：“乐天，相同意思的话语你已经说了不下十遍啦！你给阿九的信件，就在我胸口的囊袋里，你可还要检查一遍？”  
乐天也知道自己忧心过多，但他听说微之病得很严重，总是不放心，尤其微之寄来的那句 ‘垂死病中惊坐起’ 言犹惊雷在耳，总使他恻恻不安。  
乐天苦笑：“就拜托孺登了！”  
“船家要明天早晨才出发。乐天，我们再见不知何年何夕，今晚且与我大醉一场为我送行吧！” 熊孺登收起了嬉笑的脸色，换了寥寥的神色。“今夜不言天下事，但与君叙离别情。”  
乐天颔首，提起袍脚上船，一脚踩了个船摇水荡，靠着熊孺登才站稳。  
熊孺登扶稳了乐天，叹气道：“你常要阿九保重，乐天，你也要保重才是！你的那个草堂，我觉得甚好，有益于你移气养心。多去住住，多写些九江的山水诗寄给我和阿九。” 熊孺登操着老妈子的心，语重心长地劝慰。  
回舱开宴，酒肉满盘。两人都没什么话语，只得闷了两盏酒。江心的倒影月躺在平静的江水中，说不尽的离愁和对远方挚友的挂怀。船舱中只有静谧作伴，小仆侍在旁边斟酒，皆是无言。一声高亢长鸣破空穿夜而来，乐天闻声猛地转头看去，一不远处的破旧画舫里嘈杂的声音也随之进入他们的耳中。乐天一瞬以为是自己太过思念长安而产生了幻听，但絮絮风中的婉转萎靡的的确确是京音。对面的熊孺登也愣了一瞬，杯中酒顿在原处，略微倾斜。  
“怎么……会……” 熊孺登自小在长安长大，离京比乐天多上久数年，更有家中长辈在京中，比乐天还要惊讶。  
乐天招手示意小仆去打听奏者，一边让船夫朝那条画舫靠去。  
琵琶声越来越清晰，乐天和熊孺登相携走出船舱，看向声音的来处。奏者所在的这条画舫有点年岁，更使人惊讶的是，琵琶之技高。乐天感慨天外有天，这技艺是他见过的所有歌伎都不及的水准，琵琶之哀转击痛了谪贬异乡他的心房。  
船靠近后，问得主人家，竟是一个丫鬟来对答。  
“江州司马白乐天冒昧求见主人家。吾初来九江，今送友人此，忽闻得琵琶声，深切吾心，望得幸能得见贵家近听琵琶，聊慰吾与友人再别之苦。”  
不多时，小仆来回禀说是一妇人，没有再多信息了。那头也回了话，说是请他与其友来听。  
画舫之内很大，与外面颇显败落的漆画对比，里舱依旧可见以往繁华，器物摆件都是上等。在他们之前，画舫内已经坐了好些文人骚客。有认得白乐天的，皆上前来打招呼。  
再次落座，舫内侍者已奉上了酒水食物。  
屏风的另一边，窈窕倩影微移，有一女抱着琵琶走了出来，在屏风外置的主座上细细坐下。抱在怀里琵琶挡住了她的半边脸。揉弦拨调试作弹，动作间乐天才堪堪看完整了她的脸。满月的圆脸在重新添灯的明亮中悄悄露出几道细纹和岁月，滑脂白粉盖不住的飘零和孤楚，口脂浅淡，头上鬓间钗环稀疏三两枝，罗裙亦是长安旧色。  
女子闻得新来人是白乐天，低头倾身微微向他致意。《长恨歌》之白乐天，妇孺走夫皆知晓，何况是熟识此道的她。  
乐天同作揖致意，有礼地垂下眼去，敛去眸中万般感慨神色。琵琶重起，满座静听。  
曲子是惯听的霓裳。帝王爱慕重宠在身多年的杨贵妃，宫中美人众多新鲜颜色来来往往，薄情的帝王不再日日夜夜醉卧华清宫，霓裳舞了又舞，落寞的弦铮缠绵，思念着今夜夜宿梅宫的帝王。旧时欢愉甜蜜混着酸涩难当，如胶如漆犹在昨日，一生一双人的誓言皆作幻影。  
乐天眉间蹙成川，鼻中酸软难忍，眼中粼粼有波光，定定看着弹奏者忘记了月夜冷寒，别离愁绪。弦铮长吟，霓裳未去续弹六幺。  
六幺多变而曲繁，虽家喻户晓，但能把全部音韵表现出来的唯有大家技熟者。琵琶女低眉信手随意撩拨，曲调便随着心意或流淌，或急切，或低语，或铿锵，或艰涩难言，或志气高昂，最后在一片急促中用叹息做尾。  
座中无言，此技只应天上有，此音人间难得几回闻！  
寂寂之中一处传来低泣和涕泗吸溜之声，众人才回神惊觉，望过去，是去年贬到江州的白司马。熊孺登匆匆在面颊上一抹，果然有一道早已凝结的水痕。见了对面狼狈，大家连忙检视自己面上失态，衣袖上都沾染了不少的湿痕。  
只见琵琶女也整顿了仪态，纤指拈起一杯酒水，敬着众人掩袖饮尽了，与众人道别。  
“妾京城人氏，今日有幸得各位大人来听妾琵琶，不甚荣幸。今日曲后，妾便要往浮梁去。今日相逢后未有期，请诸位大人各自尽兴！” 说完又是一饮，空了酒杯。  
乐天定定望着她，问出口：“娘子四海何处为家？”  
琵琶女笑笑，通透豁达：“妾自小住在京城下马陵常乐坊。自嫁后随夫君四处经商。夫君如今不在此处，月前为买茶往浮梁去了。”  
江州司马一呆，连忙改口：“在下失礼了，夫人莫怪。”  
琵琶女回揖：“司马大人客气了，不知者不怪。何况妾年老色衰如今还能得大人一句小娘子称呼，妾甚是高兴。”  
司马大人闻言也是一笑。闲话作聊，众人才知琵琶女名为晏山红，座中有听说过的也记得此名为十年前红极一时的琵琶伎所有。今日所见琵琶技定是真人无误。  
提及往日盛景，琵琶女程夫人微微一笑，脸有傲色：  
“妾在京城时，身属教坊第一司，十三曲罢师父便言无所教，所邀过府不知数几，相国府侍郎家，沐酒而歌，钗篦击盏碎罢了。” 程夫人遥敬乐天：“京中十年，青春信华弹指过，王公世家子弟的缠头红绡皆烂在妾身的箱中，生平所憾，不过阿弟早离阿姨作土，良人未寻着便年华旧去，少年郎白红马不再院里来。”夫人一顿，继续道：”如今只能四海为家逐利而居。终是悔年华不该等闲度。”  
说完酒盏一倾，欲与天共醉。  
乐天唏嘘不已，也与众人回敬，满饮此杯。  
不知道是喝多了还是今夜水与月都寒，程夫人话音一转，竟微微哽咽：“昨晚梦见少年时，阿弟从军时，舍不得长安繁华，不料今日苦与凄凉，恨不能同阿弟一起去！” 复又一杯。席中无人敢劝，都静默敬陪同饮。程夫人好一会才回复心情，重开笑颜。  
“夫君买茶走了好几个月，怕是都忘记了红娘的容色如何了。好歹日前来信说前去团圆，故此夜后妾便不在九江。幸别前得遇白司马，日后还有谈资说与他人听。妾的琵琶也是能引来白乐天的呢！” 程夫人笑着说。  
白乐天一盏尽兴，对着程夫人深深一作揖。  
“夫人说笑了。吾在京时亦住常乐坊，说不得就与夫人擦身而过，往日无缘与夫人相见，惜哉！今日在这异乡村野遇见，乐天到底没错过夫人仙乐，幸哉！吾去年遭贬谪到这江州，听到的都是山歌村笛，实难为听！病躯得遇夫人仙乐，病都好了不少，是乐天之福！”  
“可惜夫人就要往浮梁去，无缘再见。” 说完面有戚戚色。“浔阳地偏，芦苇铺天，竹不修剪，猿鸣声烦；偏天寒带水，时感不适，不知有无归京之日。”  
苦着脸喝了一盅，白乐天摆摆手：“敢请夫人再弹一曲，我为夫人翻作琵琶行，以酬你我二人相逢之缘，人生艰苦之恨，来日之福志。愿夫人来日方长，寿永华荣！”  
程夫人眼中波光盈盈又炙盛，取过琵琶，再奏起燕歌行。恢弘如大漠中，悲怆如落日般豪迈的曲调在船舱中击打人心，江水都似有所感。在座卿士听了皆胸中生起悲意；大雁划过长空，高吟展翅，江州司马抬起袖子一看，上面竟湿了一片，却不觉得冷，心中火热如碳炉般暖和。


	2. 琵琶行—再逢

程夫人跪在地板上，一脸惊愕和不可置信：“夫君，这是为何啊？”   
程商睨了她一眼，嘲讽道：“某知道，某不识琵琶，也听不懂夫人弹奏的琴音，配不上夫人。既然夫人遇了知音，某便送夫人一程。” 说着，把一叠纸甩到了程夫人身上。  
上面‘琵琶行’三个大字映入了程夫人的眼中。  
“商人重利轻别离，前月浮梁买茶去。去来江口守空船，绕船月明江水寒。” 程商冷笑，“写得多好啊！某就是一个重利的商人而已，配不上夫人，也没办法陪着夫人在船上日夜笙歌，夫人可寂寞了不是？！” 话音一转，怒火冲天：“可某不需要赚钱养家吗？家里好十几口人！你一个妾却敢在外面败坏某的名声！”   
程商怒极，对着哑口无言默默流泪的程夫人挥手：“你走吧，找你的知音去。某高攀不起。”   
说完，负手离去，不再留给程夫人辩解的机会。旁边的侍者扶起程夫人，也不安慰，到了外面，程夫人看到自己的丫鬟也被赶了出来，抱着包袱无助地站在马车旁。  
侍者对程夫人说：“奴就送到这了，请夫人保重。”   
程夫人喑哑着问：“夫君要把妾送予何人？” 脸色满是绝望。  
侍者脸上有一丝异样，还是说了：“江州司马白乐天白大人的府邸。”   
程夫人眼神惊异，“怎……怎么？”   
侍者叹了口气：“主人虽然恼怒于夫人，也深感自己不是夫人良配，于是去信给了白大人，从今日起，主人就不是夫人的夫君了。夫人的衣裳首饰一应器物都给您收拾好了，您上车吧。”   
程夫人，原名晏山红眼泪止不住地掉，站住在原地不肯动，还是被半扶半塞着进了马车。  
而此时的白乐天正好奇地打开一封投入他宅院，来历不明的信。看完信的乐天脸色大变，猛地站起，眉头皱得死紧。胡乱踱步一会后，阿南被叫了进去：“大人，何事吩咐？”   
乐天紫着脸，说道：“去请夫人来。” 

“夫君？何事喊我？” 乐天妻子杨氏。  
“那个，阿久啊，有个事情……要和你说一下……” 乐天嗫嗫嚅嚅，不敢去看妻子。  
白夫人脸色顿时难看起来，她知道一般乐天这样的态度的时候多半是有什么要得罪她的事情。  
“有位乐伎走投无路，我欲收留之……”   
杨夫人冷笑打断他：“司马大人要做什么岂是我等妇人能阻拦的！” 说完满面怒容，转身就走。  
“阿久，阿久！” 乐天想要去拦她，她躲不过，指着乐天的鼻子骂道：“家里已经养了两个家伎，还不够你白乐天排遣的？来了江州也要带过来，养多少才够？九江这破地方，哪些个场合要歌伎来撑你白乐天的门面？！你俸禄不过四五万钱，不过堪堪够用些微盈余而已，你以为是什么世家大族不成？”  
白乐天被喷得狗血淋头，翻出了那封书信给杨氏，念给她听。  
“又是你写的破诗招的！你还记得自己是为啥被贬到九江来的吗？！” 白夫人气愤得像喷发的火山，又气又委屈：自己的夫君是个颇有才名的诗人，她总不能不让他写诗吧？但写着写着总能惹出祸来！谁受得了！  
还有那个刘梦得，元微之，都和她家夫君是一丘之貉！  
杨氏虽然生气，在几日之后看到进了府的晏山红，火气也去尽了。  
大约是舟车劳顿的缘故，晏山红憔悴消瘦得风一吹就飘走了，年纪也不小了，面色惶惶，却假装镇定的模样实在让白夫人说不出让她立刻就走的话。这么一默许，晏山红就在府中住下了。杨氏也懒得去管。  
几日后，西处小院里传出了琵琶声，白夫人驻足一听，竟不能拔腿离去，一直听到弹琵琶的人叹息一声再也不弹。杨氏心中不好受，从琵琶声中大概理解了这又是一个身世飘零的可怜人，再大的气也消散了。

几日后，晏山红敲了她的门说要来拜访面见。虽然杨氏不太愿意见她，但出于可怜她的身世还是点了头。

“见过夫人。” 晏山红柔柔弱弱，知礼地一福，神色带着些微不安，她自认为掩饰得很好。  
杨氏点头，让她免礼。

见过礼后一屋子的主人下仆相对无言。杨氏没有对歌姬嘘寒问暖的大度，即使她同情也不忍晏山红的境遇，说话也是冷冷的：“何事求见？”   
“妾本身就该来与夫人问安，谁知前日身体不爽，还请夫人莫怪罪。” 晏山红偷瞄了杨夫人一眼，“还有一事想要麻烦夫人。不知道能请夫人为妾身延请大夫？前些日子，妾身长途跋涉恐犯了旧疾，还请夫人恩准。”   
杨氏细看才发现，站在背光里晏山红涂了厚厚的脂粉，看不清楚面容下的真实的脸色是否健康与否，但眼睛里冒出的浊气和血丝没有外物能掩盖。  
杨氏点头答应，晏山红心想杨夫人也不想见到她在这碍眼，道谢后欲离去，杨氏叫住了她。  
“若身子实在不适，可自行延医，不必来问过我。” 说着，命丫鬟给了通行后院的令牌和钥匙。  
晏山红先是诧异，然后看懂了杨夫人眼里的诚恳和无谓，心中哽咽，深深行了一礼：“是，谢过夫人！”   
江州的春寒很难熬，尤其对自北而来的异客来说更加是如此。  
乐天躺在塌上，裹着厚厚的毛毡还是冷得发抖。屋内烧着炭火都驱不走满屋满身的寒气。  
西院来人急哄哄地撞进内厢，匍伏在地，抱住乐天的脚啜泣不已。  
乐天一惊，急忙去看来人的情状。青蝇眼努力睁开，只见是晏山红的侍女，不知道是哭得还是跑得上气不接下气。  
“怎么了？” 乐天连忙拉起小侍女让她起来。地面冷冻如冰，染上风寒可不是说笑的。  
侍女打了哭嗝，无法说出话来，乐天顺着她的背，让她慢慢讲。  
“娘……娘子，大夫说娘子大……大限将至，就在这……这两日了……” 说完继续哭。  
乐天眉毛深深地蹙起，寒冬中全身如冰，小侍女抬头一看，感觉主人家面容瞬间又老去几分。乐天掀起毛毡，牵着小侍女，往西院而去。  
侍女下意识想抽回手也不想握住这残老破败的手却最终还是懂事地忍住了，缓缓回握住，想去暖和这一块五指做成的冰。  
西院的内厢里，死气萦绕，药的苦味直飘到院门之外。乐天坐在了榻边，看着床上的人，竟然无法判断，她还能否再次醒来，此刻的憔悴又安详面容是否定格永恒。  
许久许久，床上的人才动了。如蠕虫新生般睁开了眼皮，眼眸模糊逐渐变得清亮。  
看清了床边的人，嘴角扯起了一个笑：“啊，是晚吟先生。”   
乐天也笑：“是我。”  
“先生是来送妾身最后一程的吗？” 她坦然笑着说出来，对即将到来的死亡没有丝毫畏惧。  
乐天笑僵住了，嘴皮上下碰了半天开开合合说不出一个字，嘴中只发苦。  
“先生不必做如此哀戚情态，这病折磨了妾身许久，如今未必不是解脱。” 话音一转，笑容中有喜悦和轻快，“此生得君一琵琶行，此生无憾已！宝马雕车，王公侯府，妾什么都经历过。最后还能得白乐天一行赋名垂千古，妾没有什么不满足了。” 晏山红叹息一声，竟是满足。  
乐天无法言语，似有无尽的话语要对她诉说，却又好像没有任何话语能诉说。他写了一生的诗赋，临到此刻，竟是一无用处。言语无法诉说，但身体好像本能地知道如何排斥哀切。滚烫的泪滴落在锦被上，瞬变得冰凉。  
晏山红一惊，竟无意识地伸出手去拂去眼泪。回过神来的时候才发现自己的逾矩。  
像是掩饰什么似的，她稍稍移开了视线：“先生不必伤心。生死总有时，妾只是时辰到了。” 眼睛里涌起了少女时代的俏皮，“与先生说个秘密。”   
“在江州的寒天腊月里，未遇见先生之前，妾无数个深夜里床头都有一把剪刀。”   
乐天听懂了她的话，瞪大了眼睛。  
晏山红笑笑，“刀到了手边总是下不去手，想着明天或许能有什么能让人值得高兴的事情呢？” 她似乎是乏了，说话的声音慢了下来，开始微微喘着气。似是要把灵魂交出来一样，她努力地继续说：“后来，您猜怎么着？妾身遇见了您。那是怎样的一个夜色来着？您踏着水和月而来，身上的寒气止不住地让人发冷，您一开口语气温暖得像是能融化长安最厚的雪。先生……妾又梦见了长安旧色，先生……您……要是还有一日能回到长安，求您，帮妾看看下马陵……胭脂坡上那间……瓦屋……”  
乐天握着晏山红的手，看着她渐渐暗淡下去的神采，哽咽着轻轻地问：“哪一坊？什么样的瓦屋？”   
可晏山红好像已经听不到，只有靠近了材继续听见她还在喃喃：“或许您……不……知道，在遇见您之前，妾就对……您……万分仰慕……”  
声音渐渐弱了下去，乐天听见她最后一句留在人间的话语却是：“如果可以……先生……妾……再也不……想为人了……”

元和十二年冬，有女善琵琶，卒于江州，年三十五。


End file.
